When Pigs Fly
by newraven
Summary: "I will go to the dance with you when pigs fly". This is what is written on a box Sakuno receives from Ryoma. What is in the box? What is Sakuno's reaction? Why did Ryoma give her this box? Read and find out! (This is a different-ending type story, where you have separate stories with the same beginning and scene but different endings).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

There is Echizen Ryoma. Tennis prodigy. Class sleeper. English genius. Notorious too-cool-for-you attitude. In other words, the boy of every girl's dream. And then there is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Forever wearing long twin braids. Great cook. Terrible athlete. Shy. Stutter extraordinaire. Total introvert. Yet, at this very moment, Ryoma is approaching her, taking long, meaningful strides. Sakuno is too busy chatting with her friend Tomoka about the upcoming dance to notice. A tap on her shoulder and a squeal from her friend causes her to spin around.

"R-r-ryoma?" Sakuno stammers. He just barely nods, and quickly hands her a box. It is quite a big box, painted brown and green. On the box is written in big black letters "I will go to the dance with you when pigs fly". Sakuno doesn't know what to make out of the message. Meanwhile, Tomoka impatiently tears off the top, wanting to know what goodies await inside. The small crowd that gathered gasps as sky blue balloons float out of the box, with crude-but-undeniable drawings of pigs on them.

* * *

Sakuno's face flushes out of embarrassment and happiness. Ryoma—_the _Ryoma—finally noticed her after all this time! And asked her to the dance! In probably the most romantic way this school has ever seen! But there was this tiny voice whispering in her ear, suspicious. _Why would Ryoma finally notice me? Why would he ask me to the dance? Why would he ask in such a romantic way?_ _Why would…_

She spots a few of the senpais exchanging high fives and another handful of dejected senpais handing over money. And there in the middle of the circle of senpais is Ryoma, holding the biggest wad of cash of them all, trademark smirk plastered across his face. _Money! _Sakuno understands the situation perfectly. _That creep did this all on a dare! A bet!_

She decides to get revenge. Big-time. She is going to permanently wipe that smirk off his face. And not just for this little incident, also for all those other times he ignored her. Yep, Sakuno is finally going to strike back.

"_Oh,_ Ryoma! How romantic! I love you, too!" Sakuno gushes. Everyone else just stares in amazement, wondering why timid Sakuno is being so open. Ryoma's face falls into a bewildered expression. She hugs—more like tackles—him, squeezes his cheeks with all the strength she could muster, and promptly kisses his cheek. Ryoma blushes. Sakuno stalks off. The senpais stop dealing money. Tomoka screams. Chaos ensues.

One voice rings clear and true above the rest. "Ryoma, you just got _owned_!"

* * *

I hope you liked it! I got the "I will go to the dance with you when pigs fly" idea from a girl sitting a few seats away from me telling her friends about another friend who did that. Feel free to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

There is Echizen Ryoma. Tennis prodigy. Class sleeper. English genius. Notorious too-cool-for-you attitude. In other words, the boy of every girl's dream. And then there is Ryuzaki Sakuno. Forever wearing long twin braids. Great cook. Terrible athlete. Shy. Stutter extraordinaire. Total introvert. Yet, at this very moment, Ryoma is approaching her, taking long, meaningful strides. Sakuno is too busy chatting with her friend Tomoka about the upcoming dance to notice. A tap on her shoulder and a squeal from her friends causes her to spin around.

"R-r-ryoma?" Sakuno stammers. He just barely nods, and quickly hands her a box. It is quite a big box, painted brown and green. On the box is written "I will go to the dance with you when pigs fly". Sakuno doesn't know what to make out of the message. Meanwhile, Tomoka impatiently tears off the top, wanting to know what goodies await inside. The small crowd that gathered gasps as sky blue balloons float out of the box, with crude-but-undeniable drawings of pigs on them.

Sakuno should feel happy. This kind of stuff usually only happens in movies. But she isn't. In fact, Ryuzaki Sakuno is mad with a capital "M". How _dare _Echizen Ryoma ask her to the dance! After all she did for her! Need some evidence? Here you go:

**She cheered for him at every game.** How did he repay her? By barely acknowledging her existence.

**She tried to help when he got hurt.** How did he repay her? By harshly telling her to "go back to the sidelines".

**She sweat buckets trying to learn tennis for him.** How did her repay her? By _casually_ swinging by and commenting on her long hair—which she loves!—wobbly hips, and incorrect stance.

**She planned all night on the outfit to wear to her "date".** How did he repay her? By pretending—or actually not noticing—her cute clothes.

**She worked all morning on a bento for him.** How did he repay her? He didn't. He took it and ate it, only later commenting on how bad it was. Boy, was _that _embarrassing!

And now he is just giving her this _box_ as a substitute to actually asking her to the dance? Pathetic. Just plain pathetic. Sakuno flings the box at Ryoma, her aim true for the first (and probably last) time. Ryoma is so surprised that he doesn't even attempt dodging, just hurriedly using his hands to block it. The wooden box falls to the ground and breaks apart, splinters and chunks littered across the floor.

Ryoma's hands sting from the impact. He swiftly spots and picks up a piece of wood, and sifts through the gaping crowd until he finds Horio. In an icy cold voice, Ryoma says, "_Never _ask me to give a girl your dance invitation _again._" Horio nods meekly as Ryoma throws down the piece of wood, "Satoshi Horio" written in small, neat letters on it.

* * *

The beauty of these kind of different ending stories is that I can continue it whenever I get a new idea, so stay tuned! If you have any ideas about Sakuno's different reactions, please tell me through reviewing! (I may or may not use it, based on how much inspiration I have from hearing it). I hope y'all enjoyed and happy Valentines! All reviews thoroughly appreciated.


End file.
